


Shut up, I love you (you're my best friend).

by lumoon33



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: Best Friends in Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and kyung loves attention, drunk cheesiness, i love angst so much i don't know how i wrote this, jiho is drunk and talks too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoon33/pseuds/lumoon33
Summary: Kyung looks beautiful tonight, bare faced, in that oversized grey hoodie and that red cap he always wears when he doesn't have anyone to impress, when he just wants to feel comfortable. If Jiho wasn't a little drunk, he would probably tell him to go change into something he doesn't wear six days out of seven, but he's had too many beers and Kyung is smiling so wide, all he can do is smile back and rest his head on Kyung's shoulder.





	Shut up, I love you (you're my best friend).

**Author's Note:**

> so, kyung and jiho went live on instagram drinking by the han river after the release of taeil's solo song (produced by kyung) and i had to write something about that.  
> english isn't my first language and this isn't beta'd so i'm sorry if there's any mistake  
> i hope you like it!

Jiho has been so busy lately, he's missed this, hanging out with friends and disconnecting from his exhausting life for a bit. He's spent too many nights trapped in the studio this month, he almost forgot how nice it can be to spend a night out. 

 

The weather is so gentle tonight, the wind is warm and the sky is clear enough to see a bunch of stars if you stare up for a while. Kyung is warm, too. Warmer than the wind, gentler than the weather, brighter than any star. 

 

Jiho swears he sees him brighter than ever, today. Maybe it's because he's a little drunk and feeling happier than he's been lately, but Kyung is shining so bright tonight, Jiho has to squint a bit when he looks at him.

 

He was kind of nervous this morning, Kyung was a little concerned too, they were afraid Taeil's solo song wouldn't do well and it would affect him, discourage him. Kyung was nervous for Taeil, but Jiho was worried for the both of them. He knows Kyung better than the back of his hand, he knows he would've blamed himself if this song didn't succeed. 

 

That's why he called Kyung as soon as he got the chance and asked him to go out to celebrate the good results. That's how they ended in the place they used to hang out when they were teenagers, sitting on the grass by the Han River with friends, enjoying beer and each other's company.

 

And Kyung looks so beautiful tonight, bare faced, in that oversized grey hoodie and that red cap he always wears when he doesn't have anyone to impress, when he just wants to feel comfortable. If Jiho wasn't a little drunk he would probably tell him to go change into something he doesn't wear six days out of seven, but he's had too many beers and Kyung is smiling so wide, all he can do is smile back and rest his head on Kyung's shoulder. 

 

“You look great tonight” Jiho drawls, quietly, only meant for Kyung to hear.

 

“You've had too much to drink” Kyung says, but his smile gets impossibly wider, and he tries to hide it sipping from his can of beer.

 

Jiho slides closer, he traps his own thigh under Kyung's crossed leg, presses his arm against Kyung's, takes his own snap back off so he can nuzzle Kyung's neck with his nose.

 

“I'd think you look great even if I wasn't drunk” he confesses, because he always thinks Kyung looks good, even though he would never admit that out loud “but I wouldn't tell you”.

 

Kyung just hums and looks around, probably worried about what their friends could think of them being so wrapped up in each other. Jiho is pretty sure the others are too drunk to care. At least, he is too drunk to care, so he just drags his nose along Kyung's jaw and mumbles over his warm skin “I wanna suck you off”.

 

Kyung almost chokes on his beer at those words, he starts coughing uncontrollably and Jiho falls down over the grass, shaking with laughter.

 

“You're such an asshole” Kyung growls, he elbows Jiho on the ribs, and the only reaction he gets is more laughter “You're unbearable when you're drunk” he grumbles and tries to get up, but Jiho grabs his wrist just in time.

 

“Don't leave me” he pouts, because alcohol always makes him act a little childish, and because this night would stop feeling so nice if Kyung wasn't around “Come down here, c'mon” Jiho pulls at Kyung's arm until he gives in and flops down next to him. 

 

“I can't stand you” Kyung says, still frowning. 

 

Jiho giggles and takes the can out of Kyung's hand, he drinks what's left of it in one go and throws it away, and Kyung elbows him once more.

 

“And here I thought you were gonna be nice to me for one fucking night” Kyung's the one who pouts now, and Jiho thinks he looks so damn adorable, he can't help but glue himself to his side one more time.

 

“You know, I'm proud of you” he mumbles as he props himself on his forearm to look down at Kyung. He slips one of his legs between Kyung's and presses his chest to Kyung's side.

 

“You're always extra clingy when you drink” Kyung points out, but it doesn't even sound like a complaint, he's just stating a fact. Jiho can't stop the smile that curls his lips, because he knows Kyung loves it, loves the attention, it makes him feel wanted. If only he knew how bad Jiho wants him right now.

 

“Shut up and hear me out” Jiho says “You did a great job with Taeil's song. With yesterday, too. You're just- you're so good, Kyung”.

 

Jiho stares at him, at the light pink that's covering his cheeks, and he doesn't know if Kyung's blushing because of the beers he's had or for what he just said, but he wants to lean down and kiss his cheeks. He wants to kiss him all over, wants to make him blush everywhere. He knows he can't, so he gets his hand into the pocket of Kyung's hoodie instead, just for the sake of touching him some more.

 

“Shut up, Jiho” Kyung rolls his eyes, but he's smiling faintly, and the soft tone of his voice gives away that he's enjoying this.

 

Jiho will probably regret it in the morning, but right now he's too drunk to feel embarrassed, so he says out loud what his pride wouldn't let him say sober.

 

“No, listen. You're a great musician, you know that, right?” Kyung just stares at him quietly, he's frowning a little, as if he wants to pretend this whole thing bothers him, but Jiho knows better “I should tell you more often, I know. You've come so far, do you see it? You make the best music Kyung. I mean it. You are- you're the best”. 

 

Jiho is almost sure that he isn't making any sense, he's never been good at these things, at feelings and bare chested talks, and alcohol makes everything harder, blurrier. But he wants Kyung to know, because that twinkle in his eyes and the blush spreading from his cheeks to the tip of his ears deserve it. Kyung loves this kind of affection, he loves being praised and pampered, and Jiho is determined to give it to him for once. Kyung gives him so much everyday, it's only fair.

 

“Your music is so bright” Jiho says, as he moves the hand he has inside of Kyung's pocket, strokes his fingers over his belly, gently “You're so hard working and so optimistic, you never complain. I admire that. I'm always bothering you with my nagging, I'm so fucking annoying, man. But you're the opposite and your music shows that. Dude, it makes me feel so good, your music”.

 

He has to stop himself there, because if he goes on he'll stop talking about Kyung, the musician, and he'll start talking about Kyung, his best friend, and he's not that drunk. He's not drunk enough to tell Kyung how he always makes him feel good, not only with his music, but just by being there, by his side, for so many years.

 

Kyung is so red now, Jiho can't help but snicker. Kyung whines and covers his face with his hands.

 

“Are you done being a sappy loser?” he asks, muffled against the palms of his hands.

 

Jiho wants to fight back, he wants to tell Kyung that he doesn't have the right to complain about his drunken cheesiness when he's greasy every single day, but their friends scream at them right before he gets a chance to reply.

 

“Zico, Park Kyung!” Jiho disentangles himself from Kyung fast as lightning, as if the warm touch turned scorching. He looks at their friends over his shoulder “We're heading home now, you coming?”

 

Jiho doesn't say anything, because he doesn't want to leave just now, but he doesn't want Kyung to know he wants to stay there, alone with him. He looks down at Kyung, he still has his hands over his face, making it impossible for Jiho to read his expression like he always does. 

 

“We're gonna stay for a bit!” Kyung screams, and relief washes over Jiho. 

 

Their friends scream their goodbyes, but Jiho is too caught up in Kyung to even pay attention to them. He reaches out, rests his hand over Kyungs', drags the pads of his fingers over his skin just because he can. 

 

“Let me look at you” he drawls out, and taps Kyung's hands impatiently when he doesn't move.

 

“You gonna to try to embarrass me again?” Kyung asks, and Jiho scoffs, curls his fingers around one of Kyung's wrists and pulls at it.

 

“Probably” he replies. Kyung removes his hands from his eyes only to punch Jiho on the shoulder. 

 

“I hate you” he grunts.

 

“Look at you” Jiho slides his thumb over one of Kyung's red cheeks, slowly “You look like a fucking tomato”.

 

This time, Kyung doesn't bother to pretend he's offended, he just rolls his eyes and places a hand on Jiho's neck. It tickles when he moves his fingers up to tangle them in his hair, Jiho has to repress a shiver when Kyung closes his fist and pulls a little. 

 

“Shut up and kiss me already” Kyung's voice is low and kinda broken, and Jiho wonders if the blush on his cheeks is embarrassment or something else, something hotter. 

 

He's been wanting to kiss Kyung all night, so he doesn't waste time teasing and leans down without any complaint. He tries to keep it sweet, wants to drag it out, go slow and taste every corner of Kyung's mouth, but it's difficult with Kyung's hands fisted on his hair and shirt, pulling him in, closer.

 

The way Kyung is kissing him is thrilling, it's overwhelming and restless. It feels like he can't get enough of Jiho, as if he's been waiting for this kiss all night, too, as if he wants to repay him for the attention he gave him earlier.

 

Kyung pulls at Jiho's shirt eagerly until Jiho moves to straddle him, his body covering Kyung's smaller one completely. He nibbles Jiho's lower lip, pulls him down to press their chests together, and Jiho's hands roam over Kyung's clothes desperately, wanting to touch him everywhere at once. 

 

Jiho can't stop the moan that falls from his lips when Kyung slips his hand under his shirt and sinks his nails in the burning skin of his hip. He has to pull away, panting with his mouth half open. 

 

Kyung is just as agitated as he is, flushed to the tip of his nose and down his neck, Jiho wants to get rid of that big grey hoodie and make him blush down his chest, wants to kiss his soft belly. He wants to touch his skin so bad that the palms of his hands itch, wants to undress him slowly, run his fingertips over his thighs, up his sides, he wants to trace every curve and angle of Kyung's body. He doesn't, though, because they are still outside, by the river, and anyone could walk on them at any moment. But he sure wants to, he wants Kyung so bad it feels like he's drowning.

 

“You can do it now, if you still want to” Kyung mumbles, his fingers digging into Jiho's waist, his eyes dark with lust. Jiho rests his forehead on Kyung's shoulder and hums in return, he's too overwhelmed to try to speak “Suck me off, I mean” Kyung giggles, and Jiho feels it in every part of his body, shaking under him, against his ribs, under his hands. He kisses him again just to shut him up.

 

One hour an a half later, Jiho goes down on his knees in front of Kyung as soon as the door of his apartment closes behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first decent story i write after going through an awful writer's block and i think it's one of my worst works, so i'm sorry if it sucks. thank you for reading, please let me know what you think about it xx


End file.
